Changes in life
by Chrono Breaker
Summary: summary, there are many changes in life, most are bad, but some...can be good. Come as we looks into the lives of the our ccs boys (and girls)Warning YAOI (and all the OTHERS, so be warned)apriing are obviously mm
1. A look from afar

Warning- the rating could go up for being bloody etc. (sighs, shouldn't have given it away), and it MIGHT contain yaoi.BEWARE, you have been warned

Disclaimer- the characters are NOT mine. i repeat, NOT MINE!

Prologue-Changes in Life

25 year-old Touya Kinomoto, sat under one of the huge Sakura tree in the center of the park, waiting for someone, as he pondered around. What is it that he's pondering you ask? A certain someone. And whom might that be...? He was pondering about "that person". That person he used to hate, that person that he had once desired to kill, that person whom he want to protect her sister from. That person that he fought with, that he glared at... that person that he used to despises so much in the past, but now? "That person" presently, was unfortunately the object of his affections, the person in which he crave for...

Suddenly, as if "that person" was summoned, "that person" appeared from behind a sakura blossom tree accompanied by a 15 year-old sapphire eyed , andblue –haired mage, and the 15 year-old auburn-haired and emerald-eyed card mistress. "that person" had a soft innocent smile spreading across his pale rosy lips as "that person" listened to the card mistress talk about her so called "friend".

(A/N) sorry but the shortness, it's just a preview, and about the "that person"s...well it's nice to have the readers guess ne?


	2. The Adonis

(A/N) Thanks to **Insane and Loving it**, and **Leo **for reviewing! I am SOOOOO sorry for the long update. Sorry, sorry, sorry!(god, I'm starting to sound like Ritsuka from FB)

And I have horrible news for those of you that are touya/syaoran fans…this may not turn out to be a T/S fic it maybe a Y/S or E/S or F/S or something else...MWahahahaaaa! so keep guessing but me not telling:P...or do you want me to, so I'm REALLY sorry. Though I'm sure that it's going to be yaoi.

And also, I'm quite sure that it will reach to the level of NC-17, contains abuse, sadistic people, and dark stuff, may contain rape, etc. SO YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Please review, and ccs does not belong to me, so don't sue-it never will unfortunately.

AKI

The Adonis

Touya's P.O.V

Those chocolate brown strands of hair, pale flawless skin, and rosy pink lips, thick long lashes and…those amber eyes that haunted him so…. ARG! He just can't take it anymore! He was becoming harder by the sec, just from the thought of his newfound obsession. And…. oh dear! They're coming right towards him; if they see him like this he'd never be able to live it down! So silently, he crept away, going deeper into the forest area, to get rid of his "little problem".

He didn't care if he was in the park, where someone could walk in on him at any moment, "it" was getting harder and harder, and he just couldn't take it anymore! He looked around, seeing as no one was there, he unzipped his pants and let them fall to his ankles. He then proceeded in pulling out his large erection that was already pulsing with blood, and started to stroke it, as erotic images of his obsession clouded his mind, causing him to hasten his movements. Stroking his erection faster and faster, until he couldn't take it anymore and cummed all over his hand, as he called out his obsessions name.

Syao's P.O.V

Syaoran looked around suspiciously, as his companions stared at him with questioning eyes.

'Is their something the matter, Syao-chan?', Eriol asked

'Oh nothing, it's just…I could've sworn that I heard someone called my name, but I was probably hallucinating'

Eriol cursed as Sakura giggled

' Ah, I don't think so', Sakura said as she smirked, ' I mean I know a lot of girls AND guys that's been chasing you.'

Syaoran blushed at that comment, looking in utter disbelief.

'Oh come on!', sakura said, 'I honestly heard them talking about how 'cute', and 'beautiful' and 'sexy' you've grown-.'

'Sakura!' Syaoran pouted, as his face became an even deeper shade of red.

' Don't pout at me, what I'm saying is true.'

' What Sakura said, is right, Syao-chan,' eriol budded in

'What! Don't YOU start-!'

'I mean he does look girly'

'I soooo do not!' Syaoran protested.

'Surrreee,' eriol snickered. 'I mean you're 15 now and I see not a SINGLE facial hair visible his face-.'

'-And he's got such pale and soft looking skin!' sakura chimed in, while eriol nodded in agreement.

'He also got long hair-.'

'-Not to mention long eyelashes-'

'-Small hands-.'

'-Lithe, thin, frail body-'

'-Girly cloths-.'

'-And feminine facial features too!' they both commented at the same time, and then bursted into fits of laughter, while Syaoran fumed.

'…Both of you are so cruel!' he whispered. ' I DO NOT wear girly clothes, I am NOT 'frail as you so kindly put, I _SO_ do NOT have feminine facial features, and to prove how MASCULINE I am I'm SOOOOO going to kill you both for insulting my manliness!

Eriol and Sakura sweat dropped as they turned and ran, while Syaoran bolted right after them.

TBC

Aki: hehe….okay, so this is my first fic, sooooo….sorry if it isn't that good and (short), but please review!

Fuyu: and please do tell us if you happen to see any spelling/grammar errors!

And next time: Stalk your Prey


End file.
